The present disclosure relates to an inspection method, and more particularly to a non-destructive test (NDT) method using Fourier-Transform Infra-Red (FT-IR) spectrometry.
Composite materials are utilized in a variety of applications. These composite materials may be exposed to thermal degradation in a variety of circumstances, ranging from fire to lightning strikes to weapons impacts.
Visual examination of the thermal degradation may be inadequate to properly bound damaged areas during aftermarket maintenance service. Visual examination methods may require relatively excessive removal of material beyond visual evidence of damage to ensure that degraded composite material is removed. This relatively excessive removal may increase the complexity of the repair.